1. Field of the Invention
A delivery device for a setting tool including a guide tube, a guide rail projecting from the guide tube substantially transverse thereto and having a guide channel having an upper side open in a direction opposite to a setting direction for receiving fastening elements, a slide having an entraining shoulder cooperating with the fastening elements for transporting same in a direction toward the guide tube, a spring for biasing the slide in the direction toward the guide tube, and a locking member pivotable into an interior of the guide channel for limiting displacement of the fastening elements located in the guide channel in the direction opposite to the setting direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a setting tool for driving of nail-shaped fastening elements in, e.g., constructional component formed of wood. The setting tool includes a delivery device for receiving and guiding a plurality of fastening elements. The delivery device has a guide rail which projects from the guide tube of the setting tool substantially transverse to the guide tube. The delivery device further includes a slide displaceable along the guide rail and cooperating with a spring, with the slide preloading the spring when it is displaced to the free end of the guide rail. The slide has an entraining shoulder which projects into the interior of a guide channel of the guide rail and faces toward the guide tube. An elastic locking member is mounted on a side of the guide rail extending parallel to the setting direction. The locking member has a tangent-bent cover region which limit displacement of the fastening elements located in the guide channel in a direction opposite to the setting direction. The cover region is pivotable out of the projection of guide channel facing in a direction opposite to the setting direction in a loading position of the slide.
The fastening elements, which are located in the delivery device, have their stem regions projecting into the guide channel and their widened head-shaped end regions located in the end region of the guide rail facing in a direction opposite to the setting direction. Because the locking member can limit the displacement of the fastening elements in the direction opposite to the setting direction, the cover region of the locking member cooperates with the head-shaped end regions of the fastening elements. Because of this, the cover region is arranged in a spaced relationship with respect to the guide rail in the direction opposite to the setting direction. This results in a large overall height of the device in a direction parallel to the setting direction, which leads to difficult handling of the delivery device and, thereby, of the entire setting tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a delivery device for a setting tool which can be economically produced and which has a small height in a direction parallel to the setting direction.